


can you hear my love sign?

by kanachans



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: First Crush, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, or is it? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans
Summary: Tadaomi tries to make sense of his first crush featuring a seemingly oblivious Kanata.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	can you hear my love sign?

Feelings were a new thing to Tadaomi, especially one as strong as affection.

At least, that’s what he thought he was experiencing, the slight fluttery feeling he felt whenever making eye contact with a certain someone, the way his fingertips would tingle whenever there was an off chance of physical contact.

It felt silly. Love wasn’t something that was in reach for Tadaomi but whenever he saw Kanata’s smile, thoughts like that became irrelevant.

Kanata was interesting, the way he expressed his love was intense in a way Tadaomi had never seen before. For a while, it was just Tadaomi observing Kanata, the way his eyes lit up whenever he got excited, his cheerful attitude that just attracted people but there was another side to him, too.

Perhaps it wasn’t subtle, the way Tadaomi’s eyes upon Kanata had begun to last longer or the way his analytical gaze would quickly change to something softer. His hands ached to be held by Kanata for reasons he couldn’t understand, sometimes he wished to simply reach out to the boy so he could figure out what was so special about physical contact.

“Kanata-kun is quite likeable,” Tadaomi had stated out loud.

“Eh?” Kanata paused his game to look up at Tadaomi, then he flashed a bright smile, “Thanks, Kurama-senpai!”

Kanata went back to his game device and an image flashed through Tadaomi’s head, who stood behind the couch while he tried to calm his heart. He didn’t understand the appeal of video games or what could be so fun that Kanata could spend hours smashing buttons but maybe if he watched, he’d learn something.

“Do you mind if I watch?” Tadaomi questioned. Even though Kanata only hummed absentmindedly, Tadaomi’s chest leaped at the opportunity, “Could I sit next to you?”

Kanata nodded, too focused on what appeared to be an intense fighting sequence. As Tadaomi slid next to the boy, he realized how much he liked seeing Kanata with this expression; it was almost serious but engaged, he had a goal in mind that he wouldn’t quit chasing until he achieved it. Kanata often had the same expression when practicing bass. So even carefree and charismatic people like Kanata can be this concentrated and dedicated.

As Kanata’s eyes sparkled in glee, his hands shot in the air as a happy yelp left his lips, it’s presumed he passed a hard level. Maybe Tadaomi liked seeing Kanata’s prideful look whenever he beat a level or learned a difficult bassline a little more, especially when it’s directed at him.

Tadaomi smiled back at Kanata, excited with him although he contributed to none of the effort. His head spun as Kanata rambled about how difficult the final fight was, how he was so glad he finally got through it and although Tadaomi couldn’t comprehend the feeling of being proud of something like this, it was nice hearing what Kanata had to say.

So Tadaomi decided to tell him, “I like it when you talk, Kanata-kun.”

“Do you mean it?” There was something soft about the way Kanata said it but he still gave the same smile, “I can teach you how to play, we can play together!”

Tadaomi’s heart fluttered, was it like the butterflies he’s heard about? His smile faltered the slightest bit, there were butterflies in his heart, another new feeling because of Kanata. “For now, I’ll just watch,” Tadaomi replied.

They were close enough that Tadaomi could feel the way Kanata’s posture lowered but Kanata gave an okay and turned his attention back to the game. 

When they were sitting like this, Tadaomi could feel the way their arms would slightly rub against each other. The butterflies in his heart exploded once again, he couldn’t discern if it was a good or bad feeling.

Tadaomi pressed closer against Kanata, he attempted to pass it off as getting a better view of the game screen to which Kanata leaned against him. Side by side, their arms touched and Kanata could rest his head on his shoulder if he moved a little closer.

Physical contact like this made it difficult to concentrate, even when Kanata pointed out characters and showed button patterns to make his own character move, Tadaomi couldn’t focus. All that was running through his mind was how close Kanata was and how he wanted him even closer, the warmth of his body, the warmth of his smile, the warmth that only Nijo Kanata’s existence could bring to Tadaomi.

With Kanata’s warmth, Tadaomi decided that the butterflies weren't a bad feeling. He wondered if Kanata felt the same butterflies but he’s seen the way Kanata loved, perhaps he felt bees in his heart.

Kanata-kun sure is interesting.

“Huh?”

“Hm?” Tadaomi tilted his head to the side.

Kanata smiled, “Here, Kurama-senpai, you should try,” He passed the small device to Tadaomi, who looked hesitant. Kanata laughed and wrapped his arms around Tadaomi’s, he rested his hands over Tadaomi’s and guided them over the controls.

“I’m not very skilled at games,” Tadaomi’s fingers twitched, his heart raced at the lack of space between them, he could feel Kanata’s hair brushing against his neck.

“It’s fine, we can go through an easy level like this, I think you’ll get a hang of it,” Kanata’s fingers felt warm over Tadaomi’s, “Especially if you have Kana-chan teaching you!”

It’s a strange experience, trying to focus on buttons and joysticks when someone who made butterflies erupt in his heart was draped around him. Sometimes Kanata would completely take over, ignoring Tadaomi’s awkward fingers before apologizing with a chuckle. 

The level wasn’t long or too difficult, in fact Tadaomi learned the basic controls and two attack combos by the end of it. With the words  _ Level Complete _ on the screen, Tadaomi felt something build up in his chest, he turned to Kanata with a smile.

“Kana-chan never disappoints, right?” Kanata laughed.

When Kanata pulled away, Tadaomi felt a split second of discontent only for the butterflies to come back when Kanata slumped against him.

“That was fun,” Tadaomi said, without the device in his hands, he suddenly didn’t know where to put them.

Kanata nodded and gently placed his head on Tadaomi’s shoulder, “I’m getting sleepy,” He stated through a yawn, “Is this alright?”

Tadaomi’s heart had stopped, his brain hadn’t processed the sentence at all but he nodded anyways. Though he did picture Kanata resting his head on his shoulder, it seemed impossible for it to actually happen but there they were, pressed together on the couch in Epsilon Phi’s sharehouse. 

Tadaomi imagined things like this only happened in movies: the butterflies, the warmth, the closeness. He closed his eyes and tried to slow the racing thoughts, all of which having to do with Kanata.

Love crossed his thoughts. Does Tadaomi love Kanata? What does it mean to love someone? Was Tadaomi even capable of loving someone that way? Would Kanata be able to love him? So many thoughts came down to it, love was truly an interesting emotion.

Kanata’s breathing had fallen into a steady pattern and Tadaomi dared to take a peek. The dedicated and prideful expressions had been turned into a type of peace, the edge of his lips twitched upwards, Tadaomi wondered what he was dreaming about, perhaps he could wish Kanata was dreaming of him.

Love was interesting, so was Kanata. Loving Kanata might be even more interesting, no matter how far out of reach it seemed, Tadaomi was alright with chasing this newfound feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic in forever plz be nice **heart emoji** if i projected onto tadaomi no i didn't


End file.
